MeCR Institute
The Medical Cybernetics Research Institute was an organization that was founded in 2032, and fell in 2061. The Institute formerly researched and produced biological, chemical agents and artificial body parts for both medical and military purposes. History The MeCR Institute was founded in 2032, but details regarding the founders remain unknown. - The FGMV Type 1 and Project SS (2047) : The Forced Genetic Mutation Virus Type 1 was created, which causes the host to gain superhuman strength. The FGMV Type 1 was later used in a secret project for creating super soldiers in Project SS. : - The HBSV-II (2049) : The fatal HBSV-II is an airborne virus that causes hemorrhagic mediastinitis, which eventually leads to death. : - The 7/23 Incident and Three day War (2061) Due to the events of mass usage of the HBSV-II in the 7/23 Incident, the company was forced to shut down during the Three day war and their work destroyed. - Project Phoenix (2071) Project Phoenix was a project that led to the creation of the KZWV.Z and the HBSV-II Vaccines. The project itself focused on human cloning. Its status was unknown to most of the MeCR members. - The KZWV.Z (2074) Yoshida Kaoru ,The lead researcher and creator of the PZV and FGMV viruses. Whom disappeared mysteriously in 2061 was found and hired by the AUH corporation in 2073 to work on an AUH owned facility in Russia and created the KZWV.Z Virus and the HBSV-II Vaccines. Biological and Chemical Agents FGMV Type 1 The Forced Genetic Mutation Virus Type 1 was a virus that forces mutation, which permanently increases the strength of the host. However, the FGMV comes with a side effect, which causes the host to become aggressive, attacking anything that moves. The FGMV Type 1 was created in 2047, and is involved in "Project SS " HBSV-II Created in 2049, the HBSV-II is an airborne virus that causes lethal hemorrhagic mediastinitis within minutes of it reaching the body. The HBSV-II was the primary reason of the high casualty rates during the Three day war. '- HBSV-II Vaccine Type-1 -' Produced by the MeCR Institute in 2071, the Type-1 Vaccine was a temporary cure to the HBSV-II virus. The Type-1 Vaccine temporarily halts the effects of HBSV-II inside the host for approximately a week, before another injection is needed. Classified as a failure, only a few selected individuals were able to use this vaccine. '- HBSV-II Vaccine Type-2 "Hope" -' Produced by the MeCR Institute in 2074, the Type-2 Vaccine was considered as the successor of the Type-1 Vaccine, and was a success. The Type-2 Vaccine, nicknamed the "Hope" Vaccine, was capable of permanently removing the effects of HBSV-II from the host. KZWV.Z (Legion Timeline) This 'Virus' does not exist in the Black Foxes Timeline, but in the Legion Timeline. The KZWV.Z is a formed from the basic structure of the PZV strains and the genetics of the Turritopsis dohrnii and other life forms with long life spans. The agent itself rewrites the Human Genetic code. Hosts infected by this do not age from the time they were infected. However, they are not immortal and can die from some diseases and injuries. A host infected by the Zeta strain before 20, will age until the host reaches the age of 20. At that point, the host will not continue to show any signs of aging. A few were produced in 2074 by the MeCR Institute and sold at a very high price. It is also simply called “Zeta” or the “Zeta strain”. Projects Project SS : Started in 2047, Project SS was a classified project of the Institute, which was only known to a limited number of scientists working within the institute. Project SS's main objective was to create a special breed of 'Super Soldiers'. The FGMV Type 1 was created a few months prior to the creation of Project SS. Project Phoenix : Project Phoenix was a classified project, it was started by the AUH corporation. It was only known to a few select members and major AUH staff. Project Phoenix led to the creation of the HBSV-II and KZWV.Z viruses. Category:Black Foxes Category:Companies